Video recording is a standard feature for cameras, smart phones, tablets and many other devices. Compact cameras and mobile devices such as phones and tablets are usually equipped with smaller size image sensors and less than ideal optics. Improving video quality is especially important for these devices. High-end cameras and camcorders are generally equipped with larger size image sensors and better optics. Captured videos using these devices have decent quality under normal lighting conditions. However, videos recorded under low light conditions still demand significant improvement even for high-end cameras and camcorders. In addition, many recording devices have increased their resolutions in recent years (e.g., from SD to HD, from HD to 4K, and maybe 4K to 8K in future). Increased video resolution lowers the signal-to-noise ratio at every pixel location on the image sensor. Improving video quality becomes even more challenging with increased video resolution.